Celestyna Warbeck
* Drugi mąż * Irving Warble * Syn }} Celestyna Warbeck (ur. 18 sierpnia 1917 r.) — czarownica półkrwi, która była piosenkarką znaną w świecie magii z Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej. Jej fanką była między innymi Molly Weasley, która zawsze słuchała jej śpiewu w Boże Narodzenie. Ma mocny głos i jej muzyka bardzo różni się od np. Fatalnych Jędz. Pozostali Weasleyowie raczej jej nie lubią, a Fleur Delacour po prostu nie cierpi. Biografia Młodość Celestyna Warbeck pochodziła z Walii. Była córką czarodzieja i niespełnionej mugolskiej aktorki. Zdolności wokalne wykazywała od dziecka. Gdy pani Warbeck dowiedziała się, że nie istnieje żadna czarodziejska szkoła teatralna, zgodziła się — choć niechętnie — by jej córka podjęła naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Chcąc umożliwić Celestynie rozwój artystyczny, dręczyła ówczesnego dyrektora szkoły Armanda Dippeta listami, w których domagała się stworzenia chóru, kółka teatralnego czy zajęć z tańca, żeby jej córka mogła pochwalić się swoimi umiejętnościami. Kariera Celestyna stała się słynną piosenkarką, a jej koncerty, kiedy akompaniują jej szyszymory cieszą się ogólną sławą. Jej trzech oddanych fanów było zaangażowanych w kolizję powietrzną nad Liverpoolem podczas ostatniej nocy jej ostatniego koncertu podczas trasy koncertowej „Kapryśna Afrodyta”. Występy Celestyny są tak popularne, że bilety na nie często sprzedawane są na czarnym rynku w znacznie zawyżonych cenach, tak więc Molly Weasley nigdy nie obejrzała na żywo swojej ulubionej piosenkarki, której głos rozbrzmiewa w Norze zawsze w Boże Narodzenie. Jej najbardziej znanymi piosenkami były: Wyczarowałeś ze mnie serce, Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości. Fani zazwyczaj kochają Celestynę za jej potężny głos. Album Ukradłeś mój kociołek, ale nie zabierzesz mojego serca, który ukazał się u schyłku XX wieku był wielkim światowym hitem. Utwór Odbijcie te tłuczki, chłopcy i rzućcie tu tego kafla, hymn Zjednoczonych z Puddlemore, nagrała na cele charytatywne – zebrane pieniądze przekazała Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga. Bardziej kontrowersyjne było użycie swojego głosu przez Celestynę w celu walki z ograniczeniami, jakie chciało nałożyć Ministerstwo Magii na świat czarodziejów w sprawie świętowania Halloween. W 2003 roku na jej koncert dostali się dwaj mugole przez przypadkowe użycie świstoklika. Jeden z nich został poproszony przez Celestynę, aby zaśpiewał z nią Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości na scenie. Później, po tym, jak Ministerstwo Magii wyczyściło mu pamięć, napisano w świecie mugolskim podobną piosenkę, co nie spodobało się CelestyniePortkeys na Pottermore. W 2014 roku występowała na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu. Życie prywatne Małżeństwo piosenkarki z jednym z tancerzy trwało ledwo rok. Później związała się ze swoim menadżerem, z którym miała syna. Para rozstała się po dziesięciu latach, gdy Celestyna poznała kompozytora Irvinga Warble. Znane piosenki * Kociołek pełny gorącej miłości * Wyczarowałeś ze mnie serce * Odbijcie te tłuczki, chłopcy i rzućcie tu tego kafla * Ukradłeś mój kociołek ale nie możesz mieć mojego serca (album i tytułowa piosenka) * Nothing Like a Holiday Spell (2017; album i tytułowa piosenka) * Accio Christmas (2017) * My Baby Gave Me a Hippogriff for Christmas (2017) * A Witch and Wizard's Wintry Wondrous Land (2017) Ciekawostki mały|306px|Celestyna Warbeck podczas występu na ulicy Pokątnej * Jej podobizna znajduje się na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. * Celestyna Warbeck jest ulubioną epizodyczną postacią J.K. Rowling. Autorka często wyobrażała ją sobie jako Shirley Bassey. Imię Celestyna, Rowling wzięła od znajomej, z którą pracowała w londyńskiej sekcji Amnesty International. Spodobało jej się to imię i uznała, że pasuje idealnie do tak spektakularnej wiedźmy. * Madame Warbeck często występuje z chórkiem szyszymór. * W The Wizarding World of Harry Potter – Ulica Pokątna, rolę Celestyny Warbeck odgrywa Shaullanda Lacombe. Spektakl obejmuje ok. 13-minutowy występ czterech powyższych piosenek. * Na Pottermore ujawnione zostały nowe informacje na temat Celestyny w dniu jej 97. urodzin – 18.08.2014 r. * Była znaną hodowczynią psidwaków. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Quidditch przez wieki * Daily Prophet Newsletters * Pottermore * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter de:Celestina Warbeck en:Celestina Warbeck es:Celestina Warbeck fi:Celestina Warbeck fr:Célestina Moldubec he:סלסטינה וורבק it:Celestina Warbeck nl:Celine Malevaria no:Celestina Sjamant ru:Селестина Уорлок sv:Celestina Warbeck zh:塞蒂娜·沃贝克 Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Warbecków Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1917 Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru